A Night Of Fun
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. After a long day Will is going to sleep, when he gets a phone call. He goes to pick up a drunk, afraid and cold Quinn. When she confesses something, will they take it further?


It was a dark and wet Friday night. The rain was hitting the windows and making a little pattering sound. Will Schuester was lying on his sofa smiling tiredly. He was relieved to be home, as it had been a very long tiring day at William McKinley High School.

When he had arrived at the school in the morning he had helped Sam with some Spanish work, which was easy, but then again Will was an expert at Spanish. He had then saw Emma at break time in her office. As usual she was cleaning her office, starting with the clear glass windows and ending with her desk. He found her adorable when she cleaned and he smiled.

They had talked about plans for the weekend, as she was single and he was in love with her, he offered to take her for a meal at Breadstix. She had agreed happily and then Will had taught a few more lessons.

The one thing that had tired him out though was the constant arguing and fighting in the Glee Club. He had tried to stop it, but when the fighting stopped, it started again several minutes later. He had also stopped Rachel and Quinn from having a cat fight. It didn't go far but from his point of view things could have gotten violent.

Rachel had first insulted Quinn, after Quinn had started flirting with Finn. Quinn had then stood up and started shouting at Rachel. They then started pushing each other and Quinn clenched her first. At that point Will was up from his seat immediately, stopping the argument from escalating.

Later on, when things had calmed down he had given them an assignment showed them a new dance routine and had showed them the sort of thing they should do for the assignment, which was Hurt Love, and he sang for them. He had started singing as Brad began playing the tune for the song 'See No More' By Joe Jonas.

"_It was Saturday when I got that call,  
>Far away from feeling tall,<br>I know, I know, I know what the truth is,  
>Yeah,<br>I try to look away from what you did,  
>Heartache became my friend," <em>

Will had started singing softly but then sang louder and with more emotion. The next lines made him think about when Emma had broke up with him. When she had called him a slut over and over, in the staff lunch room.

_"You walked away from me baby,  
>I would've never done the same,<br>You made me feel like our love was not real,  
>You threw it all away, so,"<em>

Will smiled slightly as Quinn caught his eye and she was miming the lyrics to the song. He smiled as he thought about her. She was totally different, from everyone he had ever met. She was the most confident girl he had ever met. She was extremely talented, very pretty and... Will stopped himself from thinking anything else, knowing he shouldn't think about his student like that.

_"I don't wanna wait for you,  
>I don't wanna wake up thinking, hoping,<br>You're gonna get it right this time,  
>'Cause you know that you're so cold,<br>I don't wanna see no more,  
>And I can't get away from you,<br>It's one of the reasons why,  
>That I just can't get you out my mind,<br>And all I keep seeing is your picture,  
>I don't wanna see no more,<em>

_I don't wanna see no more,_

_I don't wanna see no more,_

_I don't wanna see no more,_

_I don't wanna see no more,"_

Will closed his eyes as he sang the next verse still thinking of his relationships he had been in. With Terri, then Emma, then Shelby, then Holly; and he realised none of them had worked out, no matter how hard he had tried.

_"It was so easy to trust you baby,  
>Guess I was so stupid baby,<br>I didn't ever think that this would come,  
>You're running right to another one,<br>You walked away from me baby,  
>You threw it all away, so,"<em>

He smiled as he heard Quinn's voice singing along with him. He looked at her and their eyes met and he almost forgot the words to the song. She then smiled back, fluttering her eye lashes and she mimed along again.

_"I don't wanna wait for you,  
>I don't wanna wake up thinking, hoping,<br>You gonna get it right this time,  
>'Cause you know that you're so cold,<br>I don't wanna see no more,  
>And I can't get away from you,<br>It's one of the reasons why,  
>That I just can't get you out my mind,<br>And all I keep seeing is your picture,  
>I don't wanna see no more,<em>

_I don't wanna see no more,_

_I don't wanna see no more,_

_I don't wanna see no more,_

_I don't wanna see no more,"_

Will started dancing around and he tried not to think about Emma. He still loved her and he wished every day they could get back together. It never happened though. He carried on singing and poured his heart out, hitting every note perfectly.

"_I used to be afraid of letting go,  
>The fragile part of me, I'm here right now,<br>I need you to set me free,  
>I can see it in your eyes,<br>That you won't blame on me this time,  
>No, never,<br>You might want me back but I won't look back, no,"_

Will then stood back next to the piano and sang with tears in his eyes. Quinn noticed and she frowned, knowing why he was upset. He belted out every word, fighting back the tears.

_"I don't wanna wait for you,  
>I don't wanna wake up thinking, hoping,<br>You gonna get it right this time,  
>'Cause you know that you're so cold,<br>I don't wanna see no more,  
>And I can't get away from you,<br>It's one of the reasons why,  
>That I just can't get you out my mind,<br>And all I keep seeing is your picture,  
>I don't wanna see no more,<em>

_I don't wanna see no more,_

_I don't wanna see no more,_

_I don't wanna see no more,_

_I don't wanna see no more,"_

When the song had finished they had continued talking about songs they could sing. All Quinn focused on was Will and she knew she was falling deeper in love with him.

He was now in a short t-shirt and jeans, watching TV. He was eating cheese balls, and he occasionally laughed at the TV. He looked at his watch and saw it was nearly midnight. He thought for a moment and then decided he would go to bed soon.

An hour passed, and he had totally forgotten about going to bed. He was exhausted and barely able to keep his eyes open. Will stumbled slowly to the TV set and turned it off, yawning in the process. He then dragged himself to his bedroom and smiled at his bed. It looked so warm and comfy; and he wanted to be in it drifting to sleep.

He started taking of his t-shirt, and then his cell rang. He sighed deeply and looked at the ringing phone. He was about to ignore it but had a feeling it was important, as no one would ring at that time in the morning. He picked up his cell and pressed the answer button. He put it to his ear and spoke.

"Hello," He yawned.

"Mr Schue?" A voice asked.

"Yes, who is it?" Will asked.

"It's Quinn. Mr Schue, I'm really scared and I'm cold, could you please come and get me?" Quinn asked shivering.

"It's okay. Where are you?" He asked concerned, knowing that she had been drinking as he heard her words were slurred.

"I'm outside Breadstix... at least I think I am," She mumbled.

"Okay. Wait there, I'll be with you soon," Will yawned again, before ending the call.

He looked at his bed and then at his cell. He hesitantly slipped his t-shirt back on and went to find his keys. He grabbed his leather jacket and walked out of his apartment door. The things he did for his students.

When Will arrived outside Breadstix, he saw a small girl standing against the wall, shivering. She was wearing a short red dress, that stopped at her knees and it had no straps for the shoulders. The rain was a lot heavier now and Will wondered how long she had been there. He stopped his engine and climbed out of his car.

He walked over to the young, afraid girl. He knew she was scared as her eyes said it, when she looked up and saw him. He approached her and took her in to his arms, feeling her cold skin as he did so. He led her away slowly and they walked back to his warm car.

He opened the door for her and she climbed in, still shivering. He leaned over her and fastened her seat belt and he felt Quinn's hand touch his inner thigh. He almost moaned in pleasure but knew it wasn't the right thing to do, and held it in.

He then shut her car door and walked around to his door, trying to relax. He jumped in and shut his door, fastening his belt also. He was about to start the engine, when he felt a warm hand on his. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and turned his head to face Quinn.

"Mr Schue, I need to tell you something," She stated.

"Okay, I'm all ears," He said, slightly anxious of what she would say to him.

"I'm in love with you," She smiled.

"Quinn... I don't think that is appropriate, after all I am your teacher," Will replied softly.

"I know, but I love you Mr Schue... Will and I want to be with you," She whispered leaning closer to him.

Before he could respond, she was on his lap, kissing him roughly and passionately, while rubbing herself up against him. He moaned in pleasure and tried to pull away, but she started undoing his pants. He knew this was taking advantage of her, but they both wanted it.

He smiled and began removing her red dress. She smiled and they were soon both naked in under a minute. They looked each other up and down and they smiled as they liked what they saw.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Will asked, desperate to be inside her.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," She whispered as she bit his lip.

He knew then he was about to have sex with his student. He moved the car seat back, giving them more room. He then kissed Quinn once more before they melted in to each other as one, moaning in happiness.

**Thanks for reading guys. I love Quill. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
